Dawil Ironbreaker
Dawil Ironbreaker, is a Dwarf, a Gold-rank adventurer and a member of the Silver Swords. Appearance He has brown eyes and dark brown hair. He is a few inches over five feet in height. He used to have a thick beard, but currently a lot of it, his eyebrows and part of the hair on his head, had been burned off.Chapter 4.45 Personality Background Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Champion Lv. ?Chapter 5.07 Skills: * Throw * Blow Equipment * Warhammer * Steel Armor * Masterwork AxeChapter 6.16 Trivia * Although he appeared for the first time in Chapter 3.20 T, his identity was revealed in Chapter 4.45. * While Dawil hates blacksmithing, he still enjoys lecturing others about it, way to much. Furthermore, he believes to know a bit more than any Human or Drake Blacksmith. * Dawil's great, great, great grandma was Human, and so was his great, great, great, great, great, great... grampa. That said, he is still a pure Dwarf, at least as any living. Any Dwarf seems to have a bit of Human blood in them, which the reason why almost every Dwarf is taller than their ancestors were. * False beards really disgust him.Chapter 5.07 * Dawil gained his class by winning a throwing competition. Drunk. He was crowned as champion and then got the class. Despite being an [Axe Champion], he doesn't like axes as much as hammers, therefore prefers to fight with a hammer. Nevertheless, he carries an ornate throwing axe with himself and has one good throwing Skill.Chapter 5.29 Quotes * (To Ylawes) “Just like a Human not to notice what’s at his feet! Well, what now, lad? Are you going to break some skulls and break the rules or sheathe that sword before it gets rusty?” * (To Ylawes) “So? I’m a Dwarf. You’re a Human brat. I can call you lad if I want.” * (To Falene) “I hadn’t forgotten, grandmother.” * (To Erin) “What, do you think I know about metals just because I’m a Dwarf?” * (To Falene) “Think our boy can do it, Falene?” * (To Erin) “I’ll take a hug, thanks. It’s nice to be shorter! Humans are at a comfortable level for my head!” * (To Falene & Ceria) “Oh shut up, you stinking half-Elf. Not you. Our half-Elf. Although both of you smell.” * (To Erin) “Go on, look. And have a laugh, why don’t you. That bastard Pisces was laughing all day about it and the damned half-Elf—mine, not Ceria—wouldn’t leave me alone.” * (To Halrac) “And I’m a Dwarf. I get to call Humans ‘lad’ and ‘lass’. Besides, the slow pace means we can take jobs around the door if we want.” * (To Ylawes) “It’s all vegetables. That’s not a sandwich. That’s bread on a salad. This is a sandwich, like those ones Erin used to make. Truegold and sparksilver, I miss that inn! Those hamburgers and steaks whenever I wanted it?” * (To Falene) “If you could do that before, why didn’t you, half-Elf? I’ll tell you. It’s because you’re nosy!” References Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Adventurers Category:Gold-rank Adventurers Category:Axe Champions Category:Silver Swords